One Week in Hell (or Heaven, Not that Michael Will Admit it)
by Ididntstartthefire
Summary: Lucifer won Michael's body in a game of poker for seven nights after some heavy drinking. Michael is too innocent and Lucifer is anything but. Michifer smut. Don't like, don't read.
1. The Beginning

Michael had no idea how he get into his current situation. Something to do with a shit ton of vodka, poker, and Lucifer's demented mind. Everything's a little fuzzy, all he remembers was that Lucifer won his body for seven nights.

Michael knocked on Lucifer's door, then adjusted his coat. It was cold outside, being winter and all. While he waited for Lucifer to open the God damn door, it was cold as balls out here, he silently wondered what the actual fuck he ever did to deserve this. Well, he _was_ an enormous dick, but that's not the point.

The door swung inward, and Lucifer was already there, grinning madly. Inwardly groaning, Michael already knew this was going to be hell.

He kept his face emotionless. "Lucifer," he greeted him coldly.

"When you say it like that, it almost seems like you're _not_ happy to see me" Lucifer grabbed his hands and yanked him inside, kicking the door closed behind them.

Lucifer dragged him into the living room and pushed him into the arm chair. It was nice and warm in here; there was a fire going in the fire place that Michael never knew Lucifer had.

"It's to set the mood," Lucifer nodded towards the fire place, noticing that Michael was looking at it, "You like it?"

He was going to answer, until Lucifer straddled Michael's hips. He could feel a blush spreading across his face. Embarrassed, he looked down. Lucifer wasn't going to have any of that, he wanted attention.

Tilting Michael's head up, Lucifer leaned in and whispered into Michael's ear, "I _said_, do you _like __it?_" punctuating his sentence by nibbling the top of Michael's jaw to prove a point.

Michael would have liked to be able to say he gave a clear answer, but it came out as more of a pathetic whine than anything, causing him to blush harder. Of course, Lucifer took this as encouragement, grinning as he nibbled along his jaw line.

"I thought you would," he pulled back and grinned, "I know _plenty _more things that you're gonna like." Lucifer swiped his tongue across Michael's bottom lip, which Michael swears wasn't quivering. Angling Michael's face so that he could look into his eyes, he grinned widely, "I have big plans for us,"

If light bulbs weren't going off in his head already, they certainly were now. This was either going to be the best or worst week of his life.

Pulling his head in, Lucifer passionately kissed Michael, occasionally biting his bottom lip. Michael began kissing back softly, blushing like mad. He could tell that Lucifer was grinning in the kiss.

"Mm" Lucifer chuckled, "You look like a tomato" he kissed him again, "What's the matter? Haven't you done this before? Certainly seems like it, with the way you kiss and all."

Once again, Michael blushed and looked away. He was beyond red now, Lucifer thought this was adorable.

"What? Really?" He laughed, "You really haven't- you've never-" He continued to laugh while Michael continued to stare at the wall.

Michael set his jaw forward,"Why does it matter?"

Lucifer returned to nibbling his jawline, "Doesn't really...Never thought I'd be your first...that's all", he replied between kisses.

Michael shifted in his seat, "Erm, m-my first?" he managed to squeak out.

"You seriously thought I _wouldn't _go there? Having your body for seven nights, and you thought I wouldn't even _try?_" Lucifer laughed, "Awe, sweet little innocent virgin Mickey. A perfect little angle"

Michael was concerned for his life.

"W-What are you going to do?" Michael of course knew to some degree, he may be an innocent virgin, but his brother was _Satan_, so he wasn't exactly clueless. Though he was nearly there.

"Well I suppose there's no harm in telling you, I mean, it's your body after all," Lucifer kissed him deeply, "I've got seven nights," he kissed him again, "Well, Imma make you cum for me seven times," He bit Michael's neck, hard enough to earn a yelp.

Now Michael was really fearing for his life, and the first night had just begun.


	2. The First Night

It's not that Michael _didn't_ want it. It's just that- well, he knew his brother. He was probable going to end up naked, hand cuffed, and alone. Possible in a public place. Then again, Lucifer did have another side. One that wan't quite as _evil_. He prayed that Lucifer will take this slowly, which he probably would, I mean, he _did_ just learn that Michael's a- Lucifer chose this moment to grind his hips down on Michael, and _fuck. _

Michael tried to stifle a moan. Lucifer let out a chuckle, "You like that? I bet I could get you off without even taking your pants off," Michael blushed at this while Lucifer kissed him and continued to bring his hips down at a steady pace. Fuck, he probably would cum in his pants, whether Lucifer wanted him to or not.

Lucifer got off of his lap, still kissing him, "We need to get somewhere more comfortable," He grabbed his hands and pulled him over to the couch.

"Sit down," Lucifer commanded. Michael'll be damned if he didn't sit his ass down right after that; Lucifer had Michael wrapped around his finger, and _damn_, was that voice sexy.

"Now take out your wings." So Michael did, blushing the entire time. His wings were quite large, spanning the length of the couch.

"So pretty," Lucifer breathed as he sat next to Michael, "Just like snow," He reached out and stroked Michael's wings, which shivered under his touch. Lucifer smiled as he turned Michael to face him, grabbing his legs just above his knees, spreading them slightly. Lucifer started kissing him, leaning forward forcing Michael to lay down. Lucifer positioned himself so that he had a leg between Michael's.

Lucifer lightly trailed his fingers over some feathers. Getting the satisfying response of Micheal letting a short gasp, he decided to stroke a bit harder, trying to see what other noises he would make.

Embarrassed, Micheal tried his best to not make any noise as Lucifer started to lightly massage his wings, much to Lucifer's dismay. He decided to try a different approach. Lucifer pressed his knee into Micheal's crotch as he buried his fingers into Micheal's feathers. Michael let a little whine escape, then immediately bit his lip to suppress any more sounds. So Lucifer tried it again. Then again. Each time Michael tried his hardest not to moan, failing miserably.

Lucifer pouted, "Why are you trying to keep from making sound?" He pressed his knee harder, earning a gasp, "I like the way it sounds," He ran his fingers roughly through Michael's feathers, "Why do you want to take that away from me?" It was then that Lucifer found the sensitive spot on Michael's wings, "I want you to moan for me," He pressed the spot, Michael's head lolled back and he shut his eyes, "I want to hear the most obscene noises you can make. I want you to say my name. I want you to _beg"_ He began to roughly stroke his wings while rubbing his knee into Michael's crotch, causing Michael to moaned loudly.

"That's the spirit," Lucifer continued to rub against Michael, scratching his wing with his nails, digging into his sensitive spot. "Say my name. Moan it for me"

"L-Lucifer," Michael whimpered.

"Not good enough," Lucifer leaned over and scraped his teeth over Michael's Adam apple, "I want the neighbors to know my name."

"Lucifer" Michael breathed as Lucifer pressed into him, louder than last time.

This was progress, "Louder," Lucifer commanded, picking up the pace, "Moan for me"

"_Lucifer!"_ Michael moaned arching his hips up. This Lucifer could work with. He brought his other leg between Michael's, shamelessly rutting against him. "_Ah, aah! L-Lucifer!_" Poor guy, this is the farthest he's probably gone, this must be like, a home run for him.

Michael arched his hips up, trying to create more friction between him and Lucifer, who, at the moment, had a hand up his shirt. Lucifer expertly removed Michael's shirt, then experimented with slightly twisting his nipples, getting a moan in return. He grinned while he slid his hands down Michael's sides, holding down his hips. Damn, the sounds that came out of his mouth were _hot._

Holding his hips down, Lucifer began to roll his hips against Michael's, hard and painfully slow. Michael whimpered. "_Beg for me Michael,"_ Lucifer growled, then leaned down and nipped at Michael's neck. "Luci-Lucifer, please..please..I need you to.." Michael was panting now, much to the amusement of Lucifer, "I need..you...I want y-you" Fuck, he was practically whining.

Michael continued to whimper, whine, and fucking_ moan_ for Lucifer as he began to stroke his wings faster and harder, quickening his thrusts.

"Lucif-fer..I have-I have to...I need to.." Michael begged, "I-I..." he was breathing heavily now. All he could do was whimper. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Go on. Scream my name. Scream louder than you were before," Lucifer whispered into Michael's ear.

"_LuciferLuciferLucifer,"_ he chanted, he was so damn close.

Lucifer bit his neck, "_ Ah Ah! LUCIFER!" _Michael screamed, throwing his head back, his vision going white.

He panted as Lucifer continued to roll his hips softly, finishing off Michael's orgasm. His body went slack as Lucifer got up.

"We should get you cleaned up," Lucifer kissed the top of his head, "One down, six more to go," He cackled as he walked away.


	3. Post Night One

Lucifer disappeared into the other room. He should of known this would have happened, _heck, _ this is what literally thought would happen. Well, not quite. He wasn't handcuffed anywhere, he wasn't in public, and still had his pants on. Which was just pathetic; didn't take much for him to scream Lucifer's name. No, he isn't in some sort of embarrassing position, but he was still alone after Lucifer was done with him.

He took this to mean that he was free to go. Michael founded his shirt behind the couch, probably because Lucifer practically ripped it off him. He was desperate to go home and get a shower. Folding up his wings, he put his shirt on as he walked to the front door.

Hand on the door knob, a voice came from behind him, "Where're you going?" it demanded.

"Uh, home?" Michael pulled his shirt down.

"Don't you want a shower? I already started the water for you," Lucifer walked towards him, reaching for his hand.

Michael set his jaw, "I thought you were done using me for the night."

Lucifer looked confused, "What?" Brushing it off, he grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the bathroom, "Come on, we need to get you cleaned up."

Michael shyly followed him to the bathroom, where the water was running just as he said it would be.

"Come on," Lucifer started helping Michael undress. Michael looked away and blushed when Lucifer started unbuttoning his pants.

"What, you're getting all shy now? Are you forgetting what we just did not ten minutes ago?" he slid Michael's pats down, "Or is this a trust thing?" Lucifer snorted, "I'm not going to make you have shower sex if that's what you're worried about, that shit's complicated." he took off his underwear, "I'll go put these in the washing machine for you." He collected the bundle of clothes and left Michael alone in the bathroom.

Michael took a long, hot shower, most of it spent thinking about Lucifer rather than washing himself. What's with his sudden kindness, Michael had no idea. Possibly pity; probably though of him as some clueless little virgin on prom night. His mind kept flashing back to what he just did. What they _they_ just did. Of course, his stupid brain kept thinking about what Lucifer's face looked like while he was rutting against him, they way he rolled his hips, the broadness of his shoulders, the gentle curve of his back down to his -

No he need to stop thinking about this. It didn't help that he was taking a warm shower. He couldn't help but wonder what Lucifer's face would look like when he-

Michael suddenly made the shower really cold. It helped a little bit.

The water ran through his hair, and he watched the soap swirl around his feet then wash down the drain. He turned the water off. pulled back the curtain, and stepped out of the shower. There was a pile of clothing and a towel folded nicely on the counter, as well as a tooth brush by the sink. While drying off, he realized that it was quite late/ Does he just go home? Is he supposed to stay there? Has Lucifer already gone to bed?

He pulled on the pants, which happened to be stereo-typical pin-stripped pajama pants, then brushed his teeth, trying to figure out what to do. Of course, Lucifer wouldn't be asleep, his bed time was never. He had a guest room, but Michael didn't want to intrude. He could always go home, but it was late, maybe past midnight.

A knock came at the door, so Michael opened it with his tooth brush in his mouth.

"Huh, never thought I'd be jealous of a tooth brush," Michael blushed and went back to the sink, "Maybe tomorrow. Any way, your clothes are in the dryer. You can borrow mine tomorrow so when you leave the neighbors don't start talking," Was Lucifer suggesting that he stay the night? "Unless you want them to of course. Everybody knowing what a little slut you are," Michael nearly choked on his toothbrush, "You can give me my clothes back tomorrow night, seeing that you're going to be here anyway. Guest bed room's ready, I'll be in my room if you need anything."

Michael washed out his mouth as Lucifer walked away. So he _was_ going to stay here for the night. HE put on the shirt, which matched the red and white pants. He ran his fingers through his hair, because screw brushing it.

He's only been in Lucifer's house a few times before, once actually, when he had first gotten it, but he knew where the guest room was. It was quite small, only a bed, a desk, a nightstand, some weird painting on the wall, and a closet door, which he assumed as small too. The bed had nice white sheets on it, and there was water on the night stand. Nice touch.

Out of all the luxurious homes Lucifer could have bought, he chose this one, and Michael didn't know why. It wasn't big, it really wasn't that pretty, and the location wasn't even that great. Then again, that could be the entire reason Lucifer chose this place. Michael liked it, it was nice and homey. Still bigger than the apartment he had.

He flopped down onto the bed, the sheets were nice and cool. He stared up at the ceiling. Six more days of this; he could handle that.


	4. The Beginning of Night Two

Michael woke up to the smell of pancakes. He'd almost forgotten he'd spent the night at Lucifer's. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he emerged into the kitchen.

"Morning sleepy head!" Lucifer called from the stove, he appeared to be making pancakes. Michael sat down at the kitchen table, where Lucifer brought him some pancakes on a plate.

"Want syrup or something?" Michael nodded, and Lucifer got some from the fridge, "Here you go."

Lucifer watched hum while he ate. What was he supposed to do? Where was he supposed to look? At his food? At him? Both answers didn't seem too good. Lucifer chuckled, "You're adorable,"

"No I'm not!" Michael argued through a mouth of pancakes, which were really good by the way. He snorted, "You're proving my point," brushing back Michael's bed head and kissed his forehead.

"I have to go get ready for work," Oh right, Lucifer had some sort of cooperate job. Michael didn't know what exactly he does, or how he even got the job, and he was pretty sure he wouldn't like the answer, knowing his brother. "You can borrow some of my clothes, they're in the closet. Just bring them back tonight," he ran a hand through Michael's hair, "Oh, yeah, you're clothes are clean. They're still in the dryer," Lucifer disappeared down the hall.

Michael finished eating then went to the guest room and changed into some jeans and some T-shirt with a reference that he didn't get. When he emerged from the room, Lucifer was down the hall at the mirror trying to tie his tie.

"You doing it wrong, you jut have to - here, let me help you," Michael untied the knot that Lucifer made and started again. He straightened it, and noticed how nicely the color brought out Lucifer's eyes.

"Thanks Mickey," Lucifer examined him from head to toe, "You look nice in my clothes, much better than your stupid preppy clothing. Still, I prefer that you weren't wearing anything, but that can wait 'till tonight," Lucifer smirked, "That's right, you can _actually_ take off your pants tonight," Michael mustered up his best bitch face, which was pretty good n his opinion. Lucifer laughed and pinched his cheeks.

"Anyway, meet me again here?" Michael nodded, "Alright, I have to go now, or I'll be late. See ya later," Lucifer kissed him good bye, then grabbed his jacket and left through the back door.

After Lucifer left, he decide it would be nice to clean up a little bit, so he washed the dishes and straightened the kitchen a bit. He got his clothing back from the dryer, and made his bed.

Michael won't admit it, but he was actually looking forward to tonight.


	5. Night Two

Michael had no idea when to show up at Lucifer's house; he hadn't specified. Apparently, seven was too early, he still wasn't home. Who knew Lucifer was such a workaholic? He should have been home at five, but he was still at his office doing who knows what. He flopped down onto the couch, he had let himself in earlier, and turned on the T.V., flipping between channels. He was getting bored waiting for Lucifer, there was nothing good on, he checked the clock, it was getting late.

He had been getting into an episode of Doctor Sexy M.D. when suddenly someone wrapped their arms around his waist from behind the couch.

"Fucking Christ!" Michael yelped. Lucifer chuckled,"Awe, did I scare you?" He kissed his neck, "you must have been really into the show."

Michael blushed, partly because Lucifer just scared the lights out of him, and partly because he was just caught watching Doctor Sexy M.D., and _getting really into it_. Not to mention Lucifer leaned over and whispered, "I'll keep that in mind when role play night comes up," then nibbled his ear right after that. Lucifer giggled when he saw Michael blushing, and kept kissing is neck.

"I-uh, brought your clothes back!" Michael shot up off the couch, "They're right here, I cleaned them for you," He picked them off of the coffee table and handed them to Lucifer.

"Awe, I feel so pampered. You washed my dishes and did my laundry! It's like you're my wife," he leaned over the back of the couch so he could reach Michael and kiss him, "You were even here waiting for me watching soap operas," he grinned, "I guess this mean that we're going to have to go on a date now."

"Come on, go get your jacket, we're going on a pick nick!" Lucifer chuckled as he crossed to the kitchen, "Which do you like better?" he held up two bottles, which he honestly didn't recognize, "Uh, I'm fine with whatever you want really," He slipped on his leather jacket, which he may or may not have picked out because he knew Lucifer would appreciate it.

"Great," Lucifer joined Michael and kissed his cheek,"You're such a nice little wifey," Lucifer held up the bottle that had been in his right hand,"You might like this one, it's a dessert wine," Michael assumed that meant that it was sweet.

"I would have brought food, but we don't exactly _need_ to eat," He leaned in and seductively whispered "But I'll make an exception for _you_," Lucifer kissed his cheek and giggled while he walked out the back door into the garage as Michael stood frozen in place and blushed.

Lucifer popped his head back in through the door way,"Oh and don't worry, there aren't an people around. No public sex," He turned and started walking, then turned back,"_Today," _he smirked then got into the car, and Michael followed him, still blushing.

Michael had no idea where they were going, but it was certainly far, he was almost afraid to ask where they were going. The car ride was pretty quiet, save for the soft jazz music that Lucifer had put on. It was nearing thirty minutes when Lucifer stopped the car. Yes, thirty minutes is not _that_ far, but it seems that way when you are used to instant teleportation. They were on top of a nice hill, with a good view of the city lights. And just as he had promised, no people. Frankly, neither of the two liked people, but Michael suspected that his kinky brother might be into public sex even though he also suspected that he might have some form of social anxiety,or at least he might be asocial.

Lucifer pulled a blanket out of his car and laid it out on the grass. Michael sat down on it as Lucifer got out the wine and two glasses. He poured a little too much into one, and handed it to Michael, then poured himself some, a little less even, Michael noticed.

They both sat next to each other and chatted for a while. Every time Michael's glass got a little low, Lucifer would pour in more wine, until the bottle was empty. He had a nice buzz going before Lucifer had even finished his first glass.

"Whacha going to do?" Michael asked, hating that it came out slightly slurred.

"Hmm," Lucifer looked over at Michael.

"You're trying to get me drunk, so you're probably planning on doing something, aren't you," He accused, then let out a small hiccup. Lucifer chuckled,"I swear I'm not trying anything," he put is hands up,"Besides, we both know it takes vodka to make you...do _things," _They both knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Nah, I just think you're really cute when you're drunk. And generally less of an ass too, which is quite a bonus," He finished off his wine in one gulp.

Michael tried to hide a hiccup. "You're such a light weight," Lucifer teased, "You're a virgin, and you're bad at cards too. You're so innocent," he kissed Michael's forehead.

"I can fix that," he took his glass and put it down, then put his hands on his shoulders and slowly pushed him down to the ground, "Well, I can fix _one_ of those," Lucifer kissed Michael's bottom lip.

Lucifer slipped his hands up Michael's shirt, hands exploring the toned muscles of his chest and stomach. Lucifer's kisses trailed down Michael's neck, starting just below the ear, pausing to scrape his teeth against his Adam's apple. Nibbling at the collar bone, he began to tug at Michael's shirt, only pausing his kisses to remove the shirt. Lucifer grinned and he straddled Michael's hips and examined the sight below him. Michael was looking up at him with those _eyes_, all needy and wanting, his hands resting on Lucifer's hips.

Michael tried to buck his hips, but Lucifer held them down, "Not tonight, Mickey," He began kissing down the center of his chest, biting a little bit each time. When he reached his belly, he began to fiddle with the buttons on Michael's pants. He unzipped them and slid them down to his ankles.

He began his trail again, this time full on biting Michael, starting softly, but getting harder as he got lower, his hands trailing down Michael's sides as he went. Michael's boxers seemed way too tight for his taste, and he wished Lucifer would hurry up and get them off. Lucifer began sucking right above his waist ban line, leaving a bright red hickey. Lucifer mouthed Michael's erection, who was currently gripping the blanket.

Lucifer had to put a hand on Michael's hips so that he wouldn't buck them. With his other hand, he lightly ran his fingers up and down his exposed thigh, getting harder and adding his nails every time he went down, until he was satisfied with the nice red lines he left. He wanted people to know Michael was, that those were _his_ scratch marks, _his_ hickeys, _his Michael_.

He bent over and pulled Michael's underwear down, slowly, with his teeth. Michael squirmed as he felt the fabric move against him, letting out a slight gasp as the head finally popped over the edge of the elastic band. Lucifer rearranged himself to get into a better position, and pulled the underwear all the way down. He began kissing the inside of Michael's thighs, sucking and nibbling, slowly getting closer, all while he watched Michael's face. He gave one last bite to his inner thigh, then looked up at Michael. He grinned as he leaned down and licked the slit, earning a gasp from him. Grinning, he used the flat of his tongue and licked up his shaft. Michael had his hands balled around the blanket, trying his hardest not to roll his hips._  
><em>

Lucifer popped the head into his mouth and began to suck. Michael moaned softly, head lolling back. Lucifer bobbed his head, taking more in his mouth each time, until he was down to the hilt. By then Michael was a moaning mess. Lucifer removed his hand from Michael's hips and began to suck hard.

"L-Lucifer!" he managed to gasp, he moved his hands from grasping the blanket to instead fisting Lucifer's hair. He brought his head up so that the head was almost out of his mouth, and he brought it back down again.

"Lucifer!" Michael practically screamed his name, so Lucifer did it several more times, until he was, in fact, screaming his name. Michael began to lose control, bucking his hips against the warmth of Lucifer's soft mouth. Lucifer dug his nails into Michael's sides, and _damn, the things that tongue could do_. Especially since it resembled that of a snake's. Lucifer gladly accepted each thrust, feeling his head against the back of his throat.

Lucifer held down Michael's hips again, and brought his mouth up, letting out the head with a pop. Michael whined at the loss, but Lucifer replaced his mouth with his hand, gripping the base, and moving it up painstakingly slowly, which was driving Michael insane. He moved his hand down at the same rate, but this time, Lucifer put the head in his mouth. He sucked and licked the slit as he began to speed up his hand a little bit at a time to a fast pumping motion.

"L-Luc-cifer," He panted, he was close, right on the edge, and Lucifer could tell. He took in all of Michael and hummed. "Lu-Lucifer, I can't...I have to," he said in a whimper.

Lucifer could feel Michael all the way in the back of his throat, thank Dad he didn't have a gag reflex.

"Lucifer...Lucifer, ah, AH!," His hips arched up as he spilled into the back of Lucifer's throat who swallowed it all.

He bobbed his head a couple more times before he released Michael, who looked exhausted. He snapped his fingers and Michael was clean and clothed, then he picked him up and laid him in the back seats of the car. He kissed his forehead, "Good night, Mickey."

Lucifer's face over his was the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.


	6. Post Night Two

When Michael woke up, he was back in Lucifer's guest bed. There's no way in hell he wanted to move, he felt so warm and comfy. It was then he realized he was neither in the guest bedroom, nor was he alone. Lucifer had his arm wrapped around his waist and his head was resting on the back of his neck. They were both snuggled together on Lucifer's bed, which was Queen sized. Some how, that made it even better. He could stay here for all eternity and be perfectly happy. which, considering that they didn't age and lived forever, was quite plausible. He couldn't see the clock from here, but he guessed it was around four in the morning.

Lucifer shifted behind him and pulled him closer into him. Michael pressed back against him. Somehow, it just felt right; like puzzle pieces falling into place. He could feel Lucifer's hot breath against the nape of his neck and the soft rise and fall of his chest against his back.

When they were little, they used to be like this. Lucifer had always looked up to Michael, trying to be just like his big brother. They would spend all their time together; grooming each other's feathers, exploring Earth together, they were inseparable. Of course, things happened, the whole 'hell' thing, Michael cringed just thinking about it.

He considered that his greatest sin, and he doubted that he would be able to repent for that. He couldn't even begin to apologize to him, he didn't even know where to start. At the time, he had thought the best that he could do was make the cage nice for Lucifer; he had all his favorite flowers and trees. He'd called it Eden. For about a week, he had stayed by the door, hearing every curse, every scream that Lucifer made, and it broke his heart. He knew now that there were so many things he did wrong. He didn't have to do it, he didn't have to be a chess piece, a soldier.

Lucifer sighed in his sleep, bringing Michael back to here and now. He shifted slightly into a more comfortable position. Thoughts like that often haunted his nights, but at least this time Lucifer was here with him.

Michael intertwined their fingers. He eyes were starting to glaze over. His breathing became slower as he drifted off to sleep. they were still holding hands when they woke up.


	7. The Beginning of Night Three

Michael woke up again a couple hours later, but Lucifer wasn't in bed with him. He turned over and saw Lucifer pulling on some dress pants. He may or may not have completely checked Lucifer. He didn't have a shirt on yet, and those pants fit nicely. Lucifer noticed him staring and Michael blushed.

"Let's wait 'till tonight," he winked, "I still have to go to work." He picked out a nice shirt from his closet and began buttoning it up.

"Sorry I couldn't make breakfast this morning, I have to go into the office early today,"

He picked up two ties and held them up, "Which one?" Michael chose the one that he thought brought out his eyes more.

"Thanks," he came over and kissed his forehead, "How about I pick you up tonight for dinner? How seven? Unless you want to do it later so you don't miss your Doctor Sexy M.D.?" he teased.

"That was _one_ time," Michael rolled his eyes, "And seven's fine."

Lucifer grinned, "Great, I'll pick you up at your apartment then," he lifted up Michael's chin and kissed his lips.

"I've got to go baby, I'll see you later." Michael blushed, Lucifer had just called him 'baby'.

"Bye Luci," Lucifer had been halfway out the door when he paused, he processed that for a minute. Luci... he liked the way that Michael said that. He grinned and left for work.


	8. Night Three Part One

Michael paced back and forth in his small apartment, which basically means that he walked about ten feet before he'd run into a wall and have to turn around. It was only six forty five. If anything, Lucifer was going to be ten minutes late, but that didn't stop him from being a nervous wreak. He considered changing what he was wearing for the fortieth time. He was wearing a nice dress shirt and pants, but he wasn't sure which tie to wear. He felt stupid, does it really even matter what tie he's wearing? Or maybe it does, he has no idea. If he spent anymore time by himself, he would probably end up completely changing, again.

He felt like a teenager going on a date for the first time. And then a thought struck Michael, technically, this _was_ their first date. He really didn't even know where they were going. Were they supposed to hold hands, or-

Michael suppressed the urge to slap himself. He need to calm down a bit. This probably wasn't even a date in Lucifer's eyes, he's probably just being nice. After all that's not what this week is about, Michael remembered what Lucifer had said. It's common courtesy to buy someone dinner before you sleep with them right? He just wanted to be nice to him before he used him.

He nearly did slap himself this time. He's going off the deep end. He took a deep breath and counted to seven, then let it out. It helped a little bit so he did it again. Lucifer wasn't using him- no, he would have just gone and pleased himself and not Michael. Probably would have been really kinky, which didn't seem to bad. Come to think of it, Lucifer didn't seem to be getting anything out of this. This week he hasn't even-

Michael walked into the table. The third time this evening he might add. He probably should move it, this happened nearly every day. But where would he move it too? This was the only place it fit. Good, he'll distract himself with interior design until Lucifer came. He could always move the couch...

Lucifer arrived promptly at seven, he could hear Michael pacing around inside. He smiled a bit. He hoped that Michael will like the roses he got him, he was holding them behind his back. He rung the door bell, he could feel his heart flutter in his chest.

Micheal froze when he heard the door bell, he took a moment to collect himself and take a few deep breathes before he opened the door.

Lucifer wasn't nervous, no. This was just Michael. He's done this before-

His stomach did a back flip when the door opened. This was almost like a cheesy romantic chick-flic movie. He forced himself to give a charming smile, which melted Michael's heart.

Lucifer revealed his flowers, "Hey there baby," he smirked. He remembered the way that Michael blushed at the nickname earlier. Michael remember too, he also remembered his nickname for Lucifer.

"Hi Luci," he took the flowers. They were absolutely gorgeous; they shimmered slightly and changed color slightly, shifting between salmon and light red. They took his breath away.

Lucifer thought Michael's face was adorable, the way that he was looking at the flowers with a sort of childish awe. He knew he hit the nail on the head with the flowers, he only hoped that the rest of the night would be so great.

"Um, come inside, I'll just be a minute, I have to go put these in a vase," Michael looked back up at Lucifer, who was watching his face and grinning.

"Oh, yeah. Take your time," he stepped inside as Michael went to the kitchen to get a vase. He placed the roses in their and poured in some water. Michael knew exactly where to put these; he centered them on the table in his living room, standing back and admiring them.

Lucifer leaned against the wall and watched Michael. Back when the were fledglings, he would observe his brother. There was just something about Michael that struck his curiosity. Maybe it was the way that he always seemed to be in his own little world when ever he was into something.

Michael grabbed his jacket off the coat rack and put it on, "Can I ask where we're going?"

"Hmm," Lucifer noticed that this was the same leather jacket that he wore the other day, "No." It looked good on him.

Lucifer grabbed his hand, "Come on, let's go catch a taxi."

They managed to catch a taxi within five minutes. Michael noticed that they were still holding hands. They didn't even let go when they got in the cab and Lucifer handed the cabbie a slip of paper.


	9. Night Three Part Two

They didn't drive for too long, maybe about ten minutes, until the cab stopped. Michael leaned over and peered out the window. The restaurant was simply stunning. It was a small court yard with a willow tree in the center. Soft lights hung off the branches, creating a warm glow. The small area was surrounded by a picket fence. The little kid in Michael thought of a fairy wonderland. He wouldn't be surprised if he saw deer and other woodland creatures.  
>Lucifer payed the cabbie, then got out of the cab, holding the door open for Michael.<p>

"Milady,"he smirked. Michael set his jaw forward as he got out of the car, which only made Lucifer grin more. The cab drove off, and Lucifer took his chance to give Michael a quick kiss without anyone noticing. Partly because he wanted to and partly because he wanted to test how comfortable Michael was about them in public. He wasn't sure yet, they were still new to this. He wasn't even sure if this was even considered a romantic relationship in Michael's eyes. Hell, Michael was probably still in the closet.

He felt slightly better when Michael returned the quick kiss and blushed. His hand brushed up against Lucifer's, cuing him to take it.  
>"Reservation for two, Pelligrino," The hostess grabbed two menus and lead them to a small table under the tree.<p>

"Would you like too see the wine list?" She noticed how their hands were just ever so slightly touching. She pointed to one of the wines, "I would suggest this one, great for dates," she smiled at the two of them.

Lucifer nodded, "We'll take one bottle, please,"

She wrote that down on her notepad. "Great, I'll have that right out. I'll give you a few minutes to decide what to order. We have a special on our dishes for two, by the way," She smiled and left.

Lucifer wasn't sure if this was making Michael uncomfortable, in the dim lighting, he couldn't see if he was blushing, but he was 90% sure he was.

Michael was reading the menu, when he noticed the spaghetti and meatballs. He sort of assumed that Lucifer was picking up the check for the date, not that he would have much of a choice anyway, Lucifer was quite stubborn, and this was part of the special. Lucifer already bought them a bottle of wine. Michael hadn't gotten around to learning about wine yet, but he knew Lucifer had expensive taste, and he was pretty sure he didn't want to know how much that bottle cost.

"So what looks good to you baby?" Michael was completely okay with that becoming his pet name.

"The spaghetti and meatballs look good," Michael showed him where it was on the menu.

"Great choice," Lucifer thought of Lady and the Tramp, not that he'd seen that movie or anything.

The waitress came back with their wine and they ordered their food. Michael quite liked this wine; it was another red one, but this one wasn't quite as sweet.

They talked for a bit while they waited for their food. Mostly about what's Michael been up to lately (working his shitty job), what does Lucifer even do for a living (he just scoffed and said "please,"), when does Michael even find all that time to work out (Lucifer certainly appreciated his nice thighs, among other things, but that can come after dinner).

Their food came out pretty fast. It was served in a giant bowl and had two forks in it. They shared while they sipped their wine and chatted more.

By the end of the night, the bottle of wine along with the bowl of pasta was gone, and they were both washed over with a sense of bliss. Lucifer insisted on paying, even though Michael practically beg to split the bill ("No, I've seen your apartment. Trust me, you need the money," he smirked, "And save the begging for later," Lucifer winked and Michael blushed.).

When they got in the cab, their fingers were intertwined, "So my place or yours?"

Lucifer snorted, "Mine definitely, plus I have the nicer bed," He added that last part softly, so the cabbie couldn't hear it. Lucifer told him the address while Michael rested his head on Lucifer's shoulder and looked up into his eyes. Lucifer smiled back down at him and Michael giggled. Damn it, Lucifer got him buzzed again.

After they paid the cab driver, they walked up the side walk to Lucifer's house. They hadn't talked much since they got in the cab. After Lucifer closed the door, Michael stood still. Lucifer put his hands on Michael's shoulders and looked into his eyes.

It felt like everything was holding its breath. Lucifer lifted Michael's chin up and gazed into his eyes. He could feel his heartbeat in his chest. Lucifer closed his eyes and leaned in and kissed Michael.

It was like someone lit a fire in their bodies. Suddenly Michael needed more. He pulled Lucifer closer and deepened the kiss. They didn't break their kiss as Lucifer led Michael to the bedroom, undressing him and himself along the way, leaving a trail of clothing.

Lucifer pushed Michael backwards into the bed. They both were only wearing boxers. Skin pressed to skin, mouth to mouth. Michael pulled Lucifer down hungrily.

Lucifer chuckled, breaking the kiss, "Well, you're certainly enthusiastic today," Michael blushed. He really wished he would quit doing that, but Lucifer disagreed, it was adorable and he shouldn't stop.

Nibbling at his neck, he hooked Michael's waistband and pulled them off. He got up and got something out of the nightstand drawer, Michael craned his neck to see what it was.

Suddenly, he felt very vulnerable; stark naked with his legs spread slightly, half hard and slowly growing.

Lucifer returned with a bottle of lube and a condom. He kissed along Michael's jaw line and sat next to him.

"Here let's get into a better position," He hooked Michael's legs at the top of his thighs and swung them around and Michael moved himself over a bit so that his head rested on the pillow. He skin burned hot where Lucifer's hands were. Lucifer dragged his nails up and down Michael's thighs, then kissed his stomach.

Lucifer spread Michael's legs apart, and Michael could feel lust burning in his stomach. Lucifer poured lube into one hand, putting some around Michael's hole and coating one finger. Michael shifted in anticipation.

Lucifer kissed Michael's stomach again. Cupping his ass in one hand, he pressed his finger against Michael's entrance, pausing to look back up at Michael, who nodded.

He slowly pressed his finger into him. Michael whimpered slightly. Lucifer gave him a bit to get used to it before he slowly slid it out again. He repeated this action for a few minutes, until he got used to it.

Lucifer crooked his finger, receiving a small moan from Michael. He removed his finger to reapply the lube, to two fingers this time.

He started slowly sliding them in and out again, only this time he started looking for his prostate. He knew he hit his sweet spot when Michael gasped. He grinned and kept hitting the spot, eventually crooking his fingers. Michael moaned as Lucifer loosened his hole. He started to scissor his fingers, and Michael moaned louder.

"Please, Lucifer..." he gasped.

"What do you want Michael? Use your words," He grinned, pressing his prostate more.

"Need you...Want you in me...Please Luci," Michael gasped and moaned, it was beautiful.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," he bent over and kissed his stomach, then removed his fingers.

Michael whined a bit as Lucifer got up to remove his boxers, putting on a condom and lubing himself up.

"You need to learn some patience," he laughed, getting back on the bed. He spread the excess lube on Michael and pushed his legs further apart.

He pulled his cheeks apart and placed himself against Michael entrance.

He looked up at Michael, "Ready?" Michael nodded again. Lucifer pressed the head in, pausing a bit so Michael could get used to the sensation. Damn, he was so tight. And hot. Michael's head lolled back and he whimpered.

Lucifer only pressed in about an inch at a time, going slowly so he wouldn't hurt Michael. He remembered where Michael's prostate was, taking care to hit it. Michael moaned loudly, making Lucifer grin.

He kept his strokes slow, going all the way in, then almost out to the tip, each time hitting his prostate, making Michael moan.

"Luci...Please...Can you go faster?... Need you so bad," There was a hint of whine in Michael's voice.

Lucifer began to slowly increase the speed of his strokes. He decided to see how loudly he could make Michael moan. He began thrusting harder, right into his prostate.

As he got faster and went harder, Michael moan got louder and he started whimpering. The sharp snap of hips made a slapping sound against Michael, whose moans started turning into screams.

"Ah, Lucifer!," It was almost unbearable, he was hanging right on the edge.

"Oh fuck, fuck. Lucifer! Please, I can't," Lucifer nibbled along his jawline, "I have to..." he started bringing his hands up to himself.  
>A growl arose for Lucifer, "Not yet. Hold on a bit," roughly pushing Michael's hands down and holding to the mattress.<br>He began sucking along Michael's shoulders, giving him hickies. Michael wasn't sure how much longer he would last.

All of a sudden, Lucifer started pumping Michael's dick. Michael let out a cry.

Lucifer kissed his forehead, "It's okay baby," Michael threw his head back. He could see fire works exploding behind his eyelids and he spilled himself over Lucifer's hand and their chests.

"Lucifer!" he screamed shamelessly, Lucifer slowed down a bit, letting Michael ride out his orgasm.

Lucifer pulled out and kissed Michael's forehead. He was so damn adorable. He wanted to ingrain this face into his mind forever. Every time he closed his eyes, he wanted to see Michael.

"Alright baby, time to get you cleaned up," he smiled down at Michael below him and wondered if he knew how much he meant to him.


	10. Post Night Three

Lucifer bent over and kissed Michael's forehead. "Come on, let's go take a shower," Michael groaned and flopped onto the pillow.

"I wanna sray here and go to sleep," he rolled over onto his side. Lucifer laughed, Michael is adorable when he's sleepy, he'd hate to make him get up.

"Fine, fine. We can take a shower in the morning. I'll just get a towel and clean you off a little bit," Lucifer went and grabbed a towel from the bathroom, dampening it a bit. He returned to Michael's side and carefully clean him off; he was still tender. Hr wiped himself down as well, then threw the towel aside. Lucifer climbed onto the bed next to Michael and they both laid on top of the sheets buck naked.

Lucifer wrapped his arm around Michael's waist. He was pretty sure that he was asleep. Lucifer smiled at the sleeping man in front of him. He settled down next to him and whispered l, "I love you Mikey," before he fell asleep, which, coincidentally, was the last thing Michael heard before he drifted off.

AN: Sorry that it took me so long to update this! I've just been so busy lately. I decided that I had to post a little something for you guys. Don't worry, I'm going to continue the story!


	11. The Beginning of Day Four

Michael's heart pounded.

_Lucifer loved him._

Sure, they said it when they were fledglings, but he doubtedbit meant the same thing now.

_Lucifer __**loved **__him._

His stomache did sumersaults just thinking about how Lucifer loved him, how he looked at him, how he touched him. He shivered and could feel his face going red at the thought of him.

Michael turned on the faucet and began brushing his teeth. Luci was still asleep. He works hard all week, he shouldbe able to sleep in on the weekends if he wants to.

He caughta glimps of himself in the mirror, and boy, did he look like shit. He had bruises and hickies all along his neck, not to mention he was sore everywhere.

After turning on the shower, he started to take off his clothes, only to be walked in on by Lucifer.

Lucifer wolf whistled, "You look great after sex, you should do it more often."

Michael blushed furiously. "Do you mind if I join you?" Lucifer asked casually, only making Michael blush more. Lucifer kissed his cheek and began to strip his own clothes.

"How do you feel about shower sex?"


End file.
